


In for a Wild Ride

by asofthesea



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Riley Matthews, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Maya Hart, Rilaya, Riverdale AU, Strangers to Lovers, rilaya au, rilaya-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: “You must be Maya, looks like you’ll have to sit next to Riley in the back,” Riley looked up as the teacher said her name.She watched as one of the most gorgeous girls she ever saw walked over to her. Maybe having the Southsiders joining her school wouldn’t be so bad after all.Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.Riley didn’t know how she didn’t realize it before. The jacket. The way she walked. The way everyone looked away when she glanced in their direction. Most of all, the symbol on her back.This girl is a Southside Serpent.ORBasically a Riverdale AU where Maya is a Southside Serpent and meets Riley when the Southside and Northside join schools.





	In for a Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Riverdale AU, but there are no Riverdale characters. Even if you haven't seen Riverdale you can probably read this.

Riley watched as they invaded her school, the Southsiders. She stood by her locker next to Farkle. They came in groups, but the only group she recognized was the Southside Serpents. She had seen them before at the drive-in, but she always stayed away from them. 

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Farkle said beside her.

Riley nodded in agreement. She watched along with the other students as their school became filled with new students. Everyone thought this was a bad idea, there would be many fights before the day was out. Some of these kids sold drugs, she didn’t want to go to school with criminals. 

Farkle walked Riley to her next class. This class usually only had twelve kids in it, but when she walked in there was about twenty. She said goodbye to Farkle as she walked into the room. Everyone was sitting at a table so far, and her spot was taken. She walked to the back of the room and sat at the only table left.

This was her first class of the day and the new kids had already changed things. At least she didn’t have to sit by one of them. 

“You must be Maya, looks like you’ll have to sit next to Riley in the back,” Riley looked up as the teacher said her name. 

She watched as one of the most gorgeous girls she ever saw walked over to her. Maybe having the Southsiders joining her school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Riley didn’t know how she didn’t realize it before. The jacket. The way she walked. The way everyone looked away when she glanced in their direction. Most of all, the symbol on her back.

This girl is a Southside Serpent.

The girl, Maya, sat down next to her. She leaned over and whispered to Riley, “The only reason I’m sitting by you is because there aren’t any other Serpents in this class. Don’t talk to me and we won’t have a problem.”

Riley nodded, she didn’t want to risk using words and angering her. Riley was scared of her, but she didn’t seem like she really cared about Riley as long as she minded her own business, she could do that, she could mind her own business.

“Since we have new students, I figured we should start a new unit,” her teacher said, “I want everyone to get to know each other a little better, so we will be doing projects. I need you to choose a partner for your project that you don’t know well. You will be writing a report on a book or play that both of you have read. I would like it to be of literary merit, but if not that will be fine. If you have trouble finding a partner please come see me.”

Maya nudges Riley and says, “So what books have you read?”

“Oh, I’m allowed to talk now?” Maya shoots Riley a hard look. Oh damn. Riley had not meant to be that sarcastic.

“Listen loser, we’re doing this project together, so you can talk to me, only about the project though.”

Riley sighed and said, “I’ve read lots of books and plays, what have you read?”

“I’ve read Romeo and Juliet,” Riley gives Maya a questioning look, “I had to read it for a class. I’m not the type to be reading anything about people falling in love. It all seems stupid to me.”

“Love seems stupid to you?” Riley hadn’t meant to ask that, it just kind of slipped out.

“Where I live, people don’t really love each other. We don’t do things because we like each other, we do it to protect our own skin. More of a, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours kind of gig.”

Riley listens as Maya continues, “I guess that yes, love seems stupid to me. Why am I telling you this? We are supposed to be working on the project.”

Riley pulls out her computer and they start on an outline for their report. Riley tries to ask Maya questions about herself, but she gets shut down every time. Finally, she decides to just focus on the project. Riley didn’t realize how long they had been working until the bell rings.

Before she can say anything to Maya, she is already gone. Riley sighs, Farkle was right. This is going to be interesting.

 

“How’s your day been so far?”

Riley sits down beside Farkle at the lunch table and replies, “Bad. These kids are taking over our school and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it.”

Smackle sits down across from them and says, “I agree, they are even taking over advanced calculus, I didn’t realize any of them could even do calculus!”

“Be quiet Smackle, they’ll hear you,” Farkle whispers. 

Riley looks down at her food, she doesn’t really have much of an appetite anymore. She looks around to find all of the Serpents sitting together. She spots Maya sitting in the middle of the table, telling a story to the other Serpents, who seem to be listening intently.

Maya looks up and catches Riley looking at her. Riley quickly averts her gaze. Maybe she won’t do anything.

“Why is there a Southside Serpent walking right towards us?” Farkle asks.

“That’s probably my fault,” Riley admits.

Maya walks over to the table and says, “Hello thing one and thing two, I need to talk to your friend here. Alone.”

Farkle looks at Riley and she says, “Go, I’ll be fine.”

“Scram nerds.” Smackle and Farkle don’t need to be told twice.

Maya sits right beside Riley, putting one leg on either side of the bench. She leans in really close, probably trying to intimidate Riley. It’s working.

“Do you see something you like, Matthews?”

“How do you know my last name?”

“Answer my question.” Riley doesn’t say anything in response. Maya slams her hand down on the table, making Riley flinch, and says, “Answer my question damn it.”

Riley breathes, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Riley sucks in a breath and says, “Yes, I saw something I liked.”

“See, was that so hard?” Maya asks, “I want you to be honest with me, from now on, understood?”

Riley nods and says, “Understood.”

“Good.” Maya grabs Riley’s apple and takes a bite. She puts the apple back as she stands up and says, “See you later, loser.”

 

A week later, they haven’t made much progress on their project.

Riley sighs and says, “We’re never going to finish this.”

Maya shrugs and says, “I’ll just take the fail.”

“Take the fail? I’m sorry, but that’s not an option,” Riley expects Maya to get mad, but instead, she laughs.

“Fine, I can work on the project right after school, but I have to be somewhere at five.”

“Where do you have to be?”

“None of your business, now do you want me to help you or not?”

“I do! You can come over to my house.”

Maya looks surprised and asks, “You’d let me come over to your house?”

Riley shrugs and says, “Why not? I want to get a good grade on this project. Believe it or not, I take school very seriously.”

“Oh don’t worry, I believe it.”

Maya says, “I’ll find you after school and we can head to your house.”

“Okay, that sounds like a plan.” That sounds like a really, really good plan.

Riley waited as the rest of the school day dragged on. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was excited to hang out with Maya outside of school.

Riley started towards her locker, only to find some Serpents gathered around it. She froze in the middle of the hallway until she felt a body press against hers and an arm wrap around her back to rest on her waist. It was Maya.

“Don’t you know better than to stop in the middle of the hallway? Someone could have run into you.” Riley would have usually rolled her eyes at Maya’s comment, but she was still staring at the Serpents by her locker. 

Riley allows Maya to guide her towards her locker. She remains silent as Maya says, “I told you guys not to wait up for me. I’ll meet up with you at five.”

One of the girls steps forward and says, “You better not be late, Hart. The park at five or you’ll be in huge trouble.”

Riley stands beside Maya as the group walks away. Maya sighs and says, “Sorry, that was my ex, Missy Bradford.” 

Riley watches as Maya turns around to watch them walk away. “You still like her.” Riley doesn’t know why, but she’s disappointed.

“I do not,” Maya instantly denies, “Besides, since when are you allowed to talk about my dating life?” Riley rolls her eyes and walks to her locker. Maya waits pressed up against a locker looking at the hallway as Riley packs her bag.

As they walk to Riley’s house Riley says, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to talk about your personal life with me, but I tried to. I don’t want you to talk about things you don’t want to or aren’t comfortable to with me. I want you to know though, that if you ever want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Maya stares at Riley for a few long seconds before replying, “It better not happen again. Also, I’m pretty sure I won’t ever want to talk about my feelings with you. After all, feelings are stupid. Especially love, and by the way, I don’t love Missy. I don’t even think I loved her when we were together. Love is stupid.”

“Well I don’t think love is stupid. I love love.”

“Of course you do.”

They continue to walk in silence until they get to Riley’s street. “This one is my house. My little brother should be home, and my dad should be coming home soon.”

“Riley, are you sure you want me to come in?”

“Yes Maya, I’m sure.”

They walk up to the door and Riley shows Maya to her room. Maya sits down on the bed and Riley sits next to her. They work on their homework for an hour until they hear someone come home.

Riley says, “That’s probably my dad, you might know him, he teaches at our school.”

Maya shakes her head and replies, “I don’t have a Mr. Matthews.”

Riley goes downstairs to greet her dad and Maya follows. They find her dad in the kitchen with groceries.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hello Riley how was sch-” Cory stops talking and stares at, “Maya?”

Maya says, “Riley I have to go, you finish our project.”

Maya starts to walk out the door and Riley turns to her dad for answers. “How did you know Maya?”

“Riley put the groceries away, I have to make a call.”

 

Riley was confused. She wasn’t sure, but she thinks that her dad did something to make Maya leave. Did they know each other? How did they know each other?

She remembers Maya saying she would be at the park at five. There are a few parks in Riverdale, but only one on the Southside.

Riley watches for thirty minutes as Maya and some of the kids from school wait around. A man with long blonde hair approaches them and they all talk. He hands them some envelopes and walks away. The others disperse and Riley watches as Maya walks towards a motorcycle. 

She walks towards Maya, having to jog to catch up to her. She taps Maya on the shoulder, who turns around quickly.

“Riley, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?”

Maya gives Riley a hard look. Riley really, really wants to, but she doesn’t back down. Finally, Maya sighs and says, “Not here, get on the motorcycle.”

Riley looks tentatively at it and asks, “Do you happen to have an extra helmet?”

“This is your lucky day.” Maya pulls a helmet out of her backpack and shrugs, “What else would I keep in a backpack?”

Riley struggles to put on her helmet until finally Maya sighs and does it for her. She pulls Riley closer so that she can attach the straps together. Once it is in place Maya hops on the motorcycle and Riley follows.

“You better hold on tight, I drive fast.”

Riley closes her eyes and holds on tight the whole ride, not even noticing where Maya is taking her. When they finally come to a stop, Riley opens her eyes.

“You took me to Sweetwater River?”

“Yep, it is much safer here and honestly you probably don’t want to be seen on the Southside.”

Maya sits down by the river’s edge and takes her boots off. She dips her toes down in the water and Riley sits next to her. 

“Maya I’m sorry. I know that we were getting along just fine until you saw my dad. I don’t know what he did, but you don’t have to tell me. I know you don’t like saying this kind of stuff so you don’t have to. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for whatever my dad did.”

Maya shrugs and says, “It wasn’t your dad, not really. It was all about me. It’s just-”

Maya cuts herself off and sighs, “I just don’t think I should go over to your house anymore.”

Riley nods and they sit there in silence. 

After awhile Maya says, “Thank you, for not pushing me to talk about it. I know that’s hard for you, but I appreciate it.”

Then, Maya does something Riley did not expect. Maya grabs Riley’s head and turns it towards hers. The world moves in slow motion as Maya leans in to kiss Riley. Riley kisses Maya back. She wasn’t expecting a kiss, but she isn’t disgusted by it either.

Maya leans back and Riley says nothing. She’s not sure what to say. Maya stands up and gets on her motorcycle.

Riley finds herself touching her lips when Maya asks, “You want a ride home or what, loser?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I just wrote this and I will try to finish this story soon! I don't know how many parts I want yet, I just have to fit some things in. If you have any suggestions for future chapters or any different aus let me know!


End file.
